Golden Sun: Encounter Over Time
by TrinitySilk
Summary: Several years after the end of Golden Sun a new evil has appeared. Now a new generation of adepts must defeat this evil and save the world. I suck at summaries, rating for violence.
1. Default Chapter

My first story! -

Karst: Oh great, another fic where I get no respect...

Actually you do.

Isaac: (Reads summary) This is in the future?

Yup -, we've wasted enough room here, before the disclaimer I must make a few warnings.

1.-Please do NOT send flames, only constructive criticism.

2.-This is my first fic so ideas or suggestions are welcome.

Now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: TrinitySilk does not own Golden Sun.

NOTE: This is a summary of the whole game, so if you haven't played the game before this will contain spoilers.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Ages ago, or so the stories  
tell, the power of Alchemy  
ruled over the world of  
Weyard.

Alchemy wrought the base  
elements of humanity  
intro thriving civilizations,  
like lead into gold.

But in time, man's dreams  
gave birth to untold strife.  
Dreams of endless riches,  
of eternal life, of dominion  
over all that lived... Dreams  
of conquest and of war.

These dreams would have  
torn the world apart if not  
for a few brave and wise  
men, who sealed away the  
power of Alchemy deep in  
Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.

The town of Vale guarded  
the secret for many years,  
until Isaac and Jenna,  
whose parents died in a  
storm 3 years before,  
disturbed the sanctum.

Saturos and Menardi, of the  
Mars Clan, followed them  
into the sanctum. With them  
traveled Jenna's brother,  
Felix, thought lost  
in the same tragic storm.

Saturos and Menardi stole  
the Elemental Stars, the  
keys to breaking the seal  
on the power of Alchemy,  
and kidnapped Jenna  
and the scholar Kraden.

If the four jewels were  
used to fire the elemental  
lighthouses, the seal on  
Alchemy would be broken.

Isaac and Garet set out  
to stop Saturos, rescue  
their friends, and return  
the Elemental Stars to  
their home in Sol Sanctum.

They banded together with  
a young Wind Adept named  
Ivan and pursued Saturos  
and Menardi to Imil, a  
winter-locked town near  
Mercury Lighthouse.

There, they met the guardian  
of the lighthouse, a Water  
Adept named Mia. With  
her, they pursued Saturos  
to the aerie high atop  
Mercury Lighthouse.

Isaac was to late to  
stop Saturos from lighting  
the beacon and escaping.  
Again Isaac chased him,  
crossing Angara to the  
shores of the Karagol Sea.

Taking passage on a troubled  
ship, Isaac crossed  
the Karagol to Tolbi. He  
spoke with Tolbi's leader,  
a strange man named Babi.

Babi entered Isaac in  
Collosso as a test of his  
powers. Isaac's Psynergy  
won Collosso and earned him  
Babi's trust, Babi revealed  
a great secret to Isaac...

Thanks to a mystic draught  
from the lost land of  
Lemuria, Babi had lived  
for 150 years! He offered  
to help Isaac, who then  
headed deep into Gondowan.

In the town of Lalivero,  
Isaac learned that  
Saturos and Menardi had  
kidnapped a young girl  
named Sheba, whom they  
needed within the lighthouse.

Isaac fought and defeated  
them atop the lighthouse,  
but he was too late--the  
beacon had been lit.

A great cataclysm followed.  
Sheba fell into sea.  
Felix jumped in to save  
her, but both were lost in  
the rolling waves. Jenna  
left the lighthouse to find  
them, but to no avail...

Isaac went to Lalivero,  
were Babi asked him to find  
Lemuria and the remaining  
lighthouses. He gave Isaac  
a Lemurian ship to make the  
journey for the lost land.

Ages ago, or so the stories  
tell, the power of Alchemy  
ruled over the world of  
Weyard.

Alchemy wrought the base  
elements of humanity  
intro thriving civilizations,  
like lead into gold.

But in time, man's dreams  
gave birth to untold strife.  
Dreams of endless riches,  
of eternal life, of dominion  
over all that lived... Dreams  
of conquest and of war.

These dreams would have  
torn the world apart if not  
for a few brave and wise  
men, who sealed away the  
power of Alchemy deep in  
Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.

Prologue from Book One

The town of Vale guarded  
the secret for many years,  
until Isaac and Jenna,  
whose parents died in a  
storm 3 years before,  
disturbed the sanctum.

Saturos and Menardi, of the  
Mars Clan, followed them  
into the sanctum. With them  
traveled Jenna's brother,  
Felix, thought lost  
in the same tragic storm.

Saturos and Menardi stole  
the Elemental Stars, the  
keys to breaking the seal  
on the power of Alchemy,  
and kidnapped Jenna  
and the scholar Kraden.

If the four jewels were  
used to fire the elemental  
lighthouses, the seal on  
Alchemy would be broken.

Isaac and Garet set out  
to stop Saturos, rescue  
their friends, and return  
the Elemental Stars to  
their home in Sol Sanctum.

They banded together with  
a young Wind Adept named  
Ivan and pursued Saturos  
and Menardi to Imil, a  
winter-locked town near  
Mercury Lighthouse.

There, they met the guardian  
of the lighthouse, a Water  
Adept named Mia. With  
her, they pursued Saturos  
to the aerie high atop  
Mercury Lighthouse.

Isaac was to late to  
stop Saturos from lighting  
the beacon and escaping.  
Again Isaac chased him,  
crossing Angara to the  
shores of the Karagol Sea.

Taking passage on a troubled  
ship, Isaac crossed  
the Karagol to Tolbi. He  
spoke with Tolbi's leader,  
a strange man named Babi.

Babi entered Isaac in  
Collosso as a test of his  
powers. Isaac's Psynergy  
won Collosso and earned him  
Babi's trust, Babi revealed  
a great secret to Isaac...

Thanks to a mystic draught  
from the lost land of  
Lemuria, Babi had lived  
for 150 years! He offered  
to help Isaac, who then  
headed deep into Gondowan.

In the town of Lalivero,  
Isaac learned that  
Saturos and Menardi had  
kidnapped a young girl  
named Sheba, whom they  
needed within the lighthouse.

Isaac fought and defeated  
them atop the lighthouse,  
but he was too late--the  
beacon had been lit.

A great cataclysm followed.  
Sheba fell into sea.  
Felix jumped in to save  
her, but both were lost in  
the rolling waves. Jenna  
left the lighthouse to find  
them, but to no avail...

Isaac went to Lalivero,  
were Babi asked him to find  
Lemuria and the remaining  
lighthouses. He gave Isaac  
a Lemurian ship to make the  
journey for the lost land.

Meanwhile Felix, Jenna, Sheba , Kraden and Alex floated on the peninsula of Idejima, they soon clashed into the continent of Indra, due to a sudden tidal wave, they soon regrouped but Alex mysteriously disappeared.

Within their arrival at Madras they encountered a water adept, Piers, in jail, in an attempt to release him, they headed to Osenia, crossing Yampi desert to Alhafra, where they encountered Briggs, a pirate, they imprisoned him, proving Piers' innocence.

However when they returned to Madras, they discovered that the Kibombo had raided the town and stolen Piers' orb, they followed them to Gondowan, and joining forces with Piers they recovered his orb.

They returned to Madras and found Karst, Menardi's sister, there seeking revenge for her sister's death. They later boarded Piers' ship, finding in their travels many mysteries of alchemy, including three pieces of a trident.

They returned to Alhafra and helped fix their ship, but Briggs escaped taking the ship whit him. They chased him to Champa and after clearing some misunderstandings his grandmother Obaba forged the trident.

In Champa they encountered Alex, who had joined Karst and Agatio.

They headed towards Lemuria and met King Hydros, he helped them cross to the Great Western Sea. In Hesperia they found the Shaman Village and passing trough their test they obtained the Hover Jade.

Then, in Jupiter Lighthouse, they encountered Isaac and the others confronting Karst and Agatio, they confronted them and defeated them, but they escaped taking the Mars star with them.

In Contigo, Ivan's sister, Master Hama, explained to them the reason for lighting the lighthouses. Isaac finaly understood and he joined them in their quest.

The chased Karst and Agatio to Prox, where they learned that they had Saturos and the others to light the lighthouses in order to save Prox.

They headed towards Mars lighthouse and were forced to fight against Karst and Agatio, they gave them the Mars star, knowing they could do nothing for them, Felix and the others headed to the top of the lighthouse.

There, the Wise one, protector of the elemental stars, attempted to stop them, using their parents in the form of a dragon, they won, but their parents payed the price.

Filled with sorrow they lit the lighthouse and as they did a miracle occurred, and their parents revived.

They returned to Vale, only to find it destroyed, however, it's inhabitants were still alive, they helped reconstruct Vale and, knowing that the world knew very little of alchemy, they set out to the world.

Three years later, the power of alchemy released new elements and with them, a new threat, Isaac and his friends defeated it, meeting many new friends and meeting an old friend that joined them on their quest.

After a long and tiring battle, the nine warriors sealed the evil being in the elemental sanctum.

They remained as the guardians of the elemental stars and lived normal lives.

However...........

The evil in the sanctum was still there, gaining strength.

This story begins with a new generation of adepts, little do they know that their actions will soon determine the world's destiny....

Ok, I'm done.

Garet: Wow that was long

As you may have noticed, at first I used the original Golden Sun prologue, but later on I made the summary for Golden Sun 2.

Jenna: OO That was a summary?

Next chapter will feature the real beginning, I'll start accepting new characters, you can submit villagers, guards, etc. I also need at least five bullies, children please. I'll update as soon as I have enough submissions. -

Note: Your character must have a name, age, type of psynergy, physical description and personality,(Unless you want me to give them one) and you can also give them jobs/hobbies.


	2. A new beggining

I said I'd update when I had enough reviews, so I updated when I got enough reviews!

Saturos: Hands over some letters.

Okay, now to respond to the readers.

HolyAdept: thanks for your suggestion, as a matter of fact I did add new types of psynergy which will be explained in this chapter.

Alyss: Well unfortunately I can't put your character yet (Key word yet), that's because she lives in Madra, and we won't be there for quite a while, but don't worry, I'll include her as soon as we get there.

Sangami: Since I already have the main characters I had trouble deciding where to put yours, then I read her job and I got the idea, where you ask? Read and find out!

Jenna: Just a note, PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MAIN CHARACTERS!

Karst: Can I do the disclaimer, please please pretty please, with sugar on top.

Err... ok

Karst: TrinitySilk doesn't own us only her original characters, if any submitted characters appear in a chapter they will be listed with their name and creator,

( ) = Author notes

Chapter 2: A new beginning.

Flashback

"Kiu kiu"

"What? Who are you?"

"Kiu kiu kiu"

"Will you.........help me?

"Kiu..........."

Flashback

In the peaceful town of Vale, the sight of a teenager rushing as if a swarm of Drone Bees were chasing him was entirely out of place.....which was exactly what everyone was looking at.

"Oh man I can't believe I'm late again!" he moaned, it was a school day, and he was late.....again, he ran towards the large building, his spiky hair waving in the wind.

Ever since Alchemy had been released everyone had agreed that the younger adepts should be taught how to use their psynergy properly, theory classes were gives to learn Weyard's history, practice classes to learn the basics of psynergy.

As he approached his goal he noticed the doors began closing, he groaned, the school had this type of things so students wouldn't avoid being punished for being late.

He dived into the opening and landed on the floor, he was so busy nursing his injuries he didn't notice someone giggle near him until he spoke up. "Late again Tyler?" he said, smirking the whole sentence. "Shut up Takeru" he snapped. "It's the third time this week" he replied, as calm as he could "Didn't you sleep well?" Tyler looked at his friend, like him he was wearing his respective clan uniform (A.N: Description at the end of this chapter), unlike his brown, spiky hair, Takeru had short, dark brown hair that ended in a vertical spike, he decided not to answer, and they headed towards their class.

"Well?" Takeru asked shortly before they reached the classroom, the other boy looked at him, a Mars adept, Takeru had the tendency to have that persistent attitude, "Don't tell me you stayed up all night practicing with your psynergy." "Hey!" he responded "What gives you that idea" Takeru rolled his eyes "So, if it wasn't that why did you oversleep?" Tyler hesitated "At least YOU don't have a younger brother who keeps waking you at night! I....." he stopped, It was clear that Takeru was fighting the urge to laugh, a Venus adept, Tyler and Takeru had the opposite personality of their elements. Even so the two got along quite well, after all, Takeru had been Tyler's first real friend.

Flashback

Tyler was sitting on a bench, alone. His 'friends' punishment as they called it, he wasn't good at sports, but they were the only ones that actually tolerated him, so every time they lost a game, even if it wasn't his fault they punished him.

It was raining, so they had decided to leave him in the rain until it got dark. Tyler shivered while he tried to keep warm, he felt very sad, he didn't want to be treated like this, but they were the only ones who allowed him to be with them.

He restrained himself from crying, he was so busy thinking on how poorly the others treated him he didn't notice someone was standing next to him until he spoke up.

"Hey, why are you here, you'll get sick if you stay any longer." That caught Tyler's attention, never before had another kid asked him about his wellbeing, they merely glared at him or called him useless, the other child continued "Are you lost?" Tyler nodded, he was far from home and he had never been this far before. "Why don't you follow me, I'll take you to the village, we can find your home together." Tyler smiled, he finally met a kid who worried about him. "What's your name?" he asked, the other boy smiled "Takeru".

Flashback

Tyler smiled at the memory, since then they had been practically the best friends ever, ever since he met Takeru he had much better friends, they entered the classroom and saw the other two members of their group.

Reiko, or Rei for short, and Amy, Mercury and Jupiter adepts respectively, Rei had a frail appearance, her long blue hair fell down to her knees, Amy was still young, about 8 years old, her blonde hair fell to her chin and she wore a purple ribbon on her hair, both had their respective clan uniforms.

It was odd for a child of eight to practice with children of twelve, but Amy had proven herself more than a few times. Rei walked towards them "You're here" she said "Takeru went to check on you when he noticed you haven't arrived." Then Amy spoke up "I'm glad you made it, the teacher's about to come".

"Well," an annoying voice said "Are the four musketeers together?" All four turned, Drake was there, unlike anyone would picture he was actually quite thin, his blonde hair was quite short mushroom style, he would have seemed like a good person if it weren't for the smug smirk on his face. "What do you want now Drake?" Rei replied "I don't suggest you start a fight, class is about to start and the teacher will certainly know if you're bothering us" Sure enough, a moment later the teacher arrived. Forcing Drake to continue his taunts later.

Takeru looked at Tyler, surely enough taking vague notes and trying not to fall asleep, he continued taking notes which he knew Tyler would have to copy later:

(These notes contain info on the new psynergies so I suggest you read them or you won't understand the story in the future.......or submit these kinds of adepts.)

Venus or Earth Adepts: They control earth mainly, both male and female adepts can heal, they are capable of sensing the vibrations on the earth, they use Venus Djinn, before they could also control nature but they have left that to:

Forest adepts: They control plants, like their base element both genders can heal, unlike Venus adepts the focus mainly on status changes like poison, sleep, etc. They can, as they say, understand plants, they use forest Djinn. Basic Venus skills needed to learn this type of psynergy. They can control plants to their will.

Mars or Fire Adepts: They control fire, only females can heal, can sense fires and resist heat, males can cast defensive powers, and both can lower defense, they use Mars Djinn.

Metal Adepts: Can control metals from tin to gold, blacksmiths are often of this element, can't heal, but can raise attack and defense, capable of changing metal structure and therefore, make weapons and armor, use Metal Djinn. Basic Mars skills needed to use this psynergy. Weak to fire psynergy, when in this element, body gains the same abilities as metals, meaning that physical attacks become practically useless.

Jupiter or Wind Adepts: They control winds, neither can heal, they mostly cast status raising powers, they can sense winds and therefore find gaps where wind flows in places like caves and mazes, can also sense thunderstorms since they also use thunder as an attack. With practice they can ride the wind. They use Jupiter Djinn. Generally of frail attack and defense, but their speed makes up for that.

Psychic psynergy: Can sense brain waves and psybarriers, can't heal, also raise status, move objects with their mind, have low defense and offense but high speed, a basic skill of this element can be learned when you are a Jupiter adept: Mind Read. They use Psychic Djinn.

Mercury or Water Adepts: Control water, expert healers, can easily remove status changes, use water as their main weapon, can change water to the point of controlling its structure, use Mercury Djinn. Before they could control ice but like Venus Adepts they gave those powers to:

Ice Adepts: Control ice, immune to cold, don't slip on ice, also great healers, use Ice Djinn, basic Mercury skills are needed to use this psynergy. In this form they obtain higher defense.

(Author note: Like I said I had already thought of new psynergies, but they're not holy and dark, they're: )

Light adepts: Gain higher status in sunlight, best at healing but use no offensive attacks, raise defensive status, use Light Djinn, you must be born with this power to use it. They can sense healing objects and life force.

Shadow Adepts: They cast mainly offensive attacks, no healing, raise offensive status, they are invincible in the shadows, since their body just regenerates, they can control shadows and attack shadows, some of their powers require sacrificing their health. They can sense injury severity, blood and monsters, they identify the person and their intentions by 'reading' their blood's aura.

Dragon Adepts: They are considered the most powerful because they master every element, Proxinians are born with this power but the dominant element varies, other adepts must master both of their elements in order to use this.

Psybarriers: This is an aura of psynergy which is activated when its owner is in danger. Its aura depends on many aspects like psynergy intensity, elements mastered, gender, even personality!

Proxinians: The are born as Dragon Adepts, but their dominant psynergy varies, this power allows them to turn into dragons, when two proxinians share a strong bond, they can fuse into the Fusion Dragon, but only three groups have managed this union.

Fusion Dragon: This is the result of two Proxinians with strong bonds uniting, it has an impressive powers but drains a massive amount of psynergy, some forced uniting has been attempted but this results in it losing its control, only three groups have managed a successful uniting. (Hint, Hint.)

Elemental lighthouses: They contain the power to ignite the power of alchemy, to do this you must use:

Elemental stars: A pure concentration of Psynergy into a glass orb, they are kept in:

Sol Sanctum: The resting place of the elemental stars, once a maze, now reformed, only certain adepts are allowed in, it is located in:

Mount Aleph: A newly resurfaced mountain, made of psynergy stones.

Takeru closed his notebook, and gently shook Tyler, who had already fallen asleep.

--------------------------------

"Time for practice" Tyler happily commented, Rei giggled, Tyler always fell asleep in theory class, this class was based on using your psynergy to make certain tasks, today was a special occasion, they would have a test and if they passed, they would get their own Djinn!

"Well good luck" said Rei as she headed to her test place, the usually were divided in groups depending on their psynergy, and even in groups of four, with adepts of different types.

"See ya!" Amy called out as she headed to her test spot, Tyler and Takeru looked at each other, nodded and headed to their test.

-----------------------

Next is their test, the new adept types are listed in the notes Takeru made, also I would appreciate if you helped me think personalities for the original 72 Djinn, just put its name gender and personality, you can submit as much as you want. You can also submit Djinn of the new elements, if not I already have a standard shape for them.

Isaac: Also submit new types of psynergy and summons for the new element, we have a few but you can submit your own.

Right now if you submit psynergy please try to describe it as much as you can. I'll update as soon as I have enough submits

I didn't use too much original characters here but I updated even so, at the end of every chapter I'll list any characters you submitted so:

------------------

Drake

Copyright: Sangami.

------------------

Oh and if it's not much trouble could you submit a few teachers? Four of each basic (Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury) element will do.

Mia: Remember, the more characters you submit the sooner she'll update!


End file.
